diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiroudil Stahlformer
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = Schmiedekunst | Arsenal = Tiroudil | Vorname = Tiroudil | Nachname = Stahlformer | Geburtsname = | Geburt = | Alter = 143 | Zugehörigkeit = | Gilde = | Größe = 130cm | Gewicht = 65kg | Haarfarbe = dunkelgrau | Augenfarbe = braun | Besonderheiten = stark gebräunte Haut, welche nicht von der Sonne her rührt | Gesinnung = }} Datei:Unbenann5t-1.jpg Geschichte Über Tiroudil gibt es nicht viel zu sagen. Schon als Kind stand er an der Esse. Zwar nicht selber schmiedend, aber seinem Vater dabei zusehend. Mit dreißig fing es dann richtig für ihn an. Er hatte damals schon großes Talent, welches dank seinem Vater und dank dem jahrelangen arbeiten stets gefördert wurde. Heute, über 100 Jahre später, ist er ein Meister seines Berufs. Kaum einer kann ihm das Wasser reichen. Da Tiroudil fest der Meinung ist, man muss wissen was man da schmiedet, zog er beim zweiten Krieg mit den anderen Zwergen mit. Die Axt führte er nicht annähernd so gut wie seinen Schmiedehammer, aber gut genug um sich den Feinden entgegen zu stellen. Bei dem anderen Krieg hatte Tiroudil es genauso gehandhabt. Heute kann er behaupten sich Feinden zuversichtlich entgegenstellen zu können, so kämpft er heute mit einer Einhandaxt und einem Einhandstreitkolben, welcher, beim genauen Hinsiehen einem Schmiedehammer äußerst ähnelt, lediglich die Größe und die Verzierungen passen nicht. Er war eine Weile im Norden, seine Neugierde trieb ihn dazu. Er wollte sehen, ob es neues zu sehen und lernen gibt, was seine Schmiedekunst erweitert. Ansonsten gibt es nichts Wichtiges, nichts nennenswertes in seinem Leben. Aussehen Tiroudil Stahlformer, ein sogar für das Volk der Zwerge unglaublich kräftiger, breiter aber kleiner Zwerg. Er trägt seinen langen dunkelgrauen Bart zu zwei dicken Zöpfen gebunden, welche auf die Brust baumeln. Trotz aller "Pfelge" und Liebe zu seinem Bart, sind die Zöpfe übersäht von kleinen Brandlöchern. Seine Haare sind eben so dunkelgrau wie der Bart, wurden am Hinterkopf teilweise zu einem Zopf gebunden und fallen lediglich wirr auf den Rücken. Sieht man ihn ohne Rüstung, fallen einem vielleicht sogleich seine prankengleichen Hände auf. Dort ist die Haut dunkler, die Hornhaut dicker und überhaupt ist er überall äußerst gebräunt, aber, das sieht warscheinlich jeder, rührt die Bräune nicht von langen Aufenthalten in der Sonne, sondern von etwas anderem. Trägt er seine Rüstung, fällt einem gekonnten Auge die absolut feine, genaue und begabte Bearbeitung des Materials auf. Alles an ihm besteht aus ettlichen verschiedenen Legierungen. Nichts ähnelt dünnem Blech, stumpfen Eisen oder blendendem Gold. Runen wurden mit all möglichster Ruhe in sämtliche Teile der Rüstung, der Waffe, des Schildes eingearbeitet. An der Schneide seiner am Waffengurt baumelnden Axt ist fein säuberlich "Clan der Stahlformer" eingraviert, was eventuell aber nur von Nahem oder von gutem Auge erkannt wird. Auf der anderen Seite des Gurtes baumelt ein Einhandstreitkolben der einem Schmiedehammer sehr ähnelt, lediglich die Größe und die Verzierungen machen den Unterschied her. Tiroudils braune Augen sprühen förmlich vor Wärme und Freude. Sein breites Grinsen weicht nur selten. Aktuelles Tiroudil ist derzeit sehr häufig in Sturmwind anzutreffen. Viele Aufträge verlangen von ihm, gewisse Schmiedearbeiten dort, vor Ort, anzufertigen. Immer ein Schlauch Starkbier dabei ist er stets gut gelaunt und nur selten merkt man ihm an am von einem Knurren begleiteten Blick gen Himmel, das er sicher gern wo anderes wäre. Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere